Breaking the Walls
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: Jasmin Irvine grew up around wrestling thanks to her older brother. She enjoys it very much. A car accident left her on the side lines for 2 years. Now she's back only to manage Bo Dallas. Will she get her chance to shine? Will she reconnect with Bo? Or will someone else get in the way? OC/Bo Dallas. Rating might change later on!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Once again I had this idea for a one-shot and it has turned into something more. I'm not sure how long this story will be though. Also Taylor is Bo Dallas. Let me know what you think of this one. Enjoy!**_

I stood leaning on a crate by gorilla patiently drumming my nails waiting for the match to end. I smiled politely at the few people that would walk by. It seemed weird to be back. After all the road to Wrestlemania had started the previous night at the Royal Rumble. My own brother not only fooled the world but me as well when he returned as the number 2 surprise up with him you had no choice but to learn how to wrestle. I didn't hate wrestling in fact I enjoyed it, I just hated the backstage politics that went with it. But I had suffered an injury that included 3 broken ribs, a broken hand and a dislocated shoulder. It wasn't sustained in the ring but rather a car accident almost 2 years ago now. It was still a sore subject for me. My brother never did like my boyfriend Henry. Henry was drunk and high when he rolled the suv we were in. The day of his funeral I forgave Henry, I can't forget it but I could forgive as they placed his lifeless body in the ground. Since then I focused on getting better and getting back into the ring. My brother was there every step he could be. If he wasn't then Jess and the kids were. It meant the world to me. I only ever wanted to be back, to be the top diva. Though with the way the divas division is now they didn't want me to come back to be a wrestler no instead I get to be stuck being a manager to the newest member to the roster. I had to keep telling myself as long as I was back then every thing was good. It just so happens to be his match I was waiting for to end. I had a quick stint with him in FCW when it was still FCW. It lasted the last month and a half I was there. Apparently they liked how we worked together. I didn't mind working with him. Over the short period of time we had grew some what close. But once I got the call for the main roster and spent less time in FCW we lost contact with each other. My attention was adverted to the man who jumped up on the crate in front of me.

"What can I do for the likes of you?" I asked in a playful chided kind of tone.

"Where's that pesky brother of yours?" He asked pulling the sleeves of his hoodie down, tossing his hood off showing off the worn out Cubs hat he wore with the many tattoos the adorned his skin. Pesky was right. Christopher Irvine didn't know how to stay out of my personal life. Or rather any aspect of my life.

"I don't keep tabs on him Phillip. You know this or should." I sighed resting my chin in my right hand. I heard him growl making me chuckle. "If he's not in catering then try the locker room or something. The only time I talk to him is on the rare occasion I bump into him." Rare would be right as I tried to avoid him at all costs.

"Thanks for nothing." He retorted with a fake hint of sorrow to his voice.

"You're welcome for everything." I smirked locking my light blue eyes with his hazel ones.

"Well it was nice talking to you Jasmin Irvine. We'll have to play catch up later." He winked jumping down. Now that was something I couldn't wait for. I wished my brother was as laid back as Phil was at times.

"Yea any night you can't sleep give me a call." I replied standing up. To a lot of people Phil came off as this ignorant jerk but since day one he has been nothing but sweet to me. He quickly took me under his wing. He's been like a brother to me ever since.

"Will do and welcome back kiddo." I swatted his hand away from my head. Giving him a hug instead.

"Thanks Phil." I smiled letting him go do what ever it was he had to do for the night. I didn't question what he needed my brother for. It was easier that way. I liked to keep to myself and stay out of everyone's way unless I was drug into it.

"Should've known that they would put me with you. Though I'm shocked to see you back." I turned to look at the medium skin toned man with long black hair that stood before me. It was no secret that doctors told me it was best if I didn't wrestle again. But I was hard headed like my brother. I would walk away from wrestling when it would be a life threating injury. But until that time I would bounce back each and every time.

"I've been wanting to come back for a while now. Creative didn't have anything for me until now. This thing between us starts next Monday, I only wanted to say congrats on making it to the big league." I gave him the best smile I could muster up and went to walk past him.

"We'll have to met up before Raw next week to go over the nights script." He replied. I stop standing by him.

"Next week before the show Taylor." I told him continuing on my way.

"Thanks Jasmin." I waved going on my way.

"Hey their you are." I looked up at my brother. It scared me he was this happy and thrilled to see me.

"Hey here I am." I said with sarcasm. "But I wasn't lost. So what's going on Chris?" I asked eying him up suspiciously.

"Oh nothing. Just happy to see ya back here." I hated when he went into over protective brother mode and tried to cover it up with some lame or random BS.

"I don't need you to watch out for me." I walked past him heading to the parking lot. I wasn't needed here tonight, just figured since they were close by I would stop in and see a few people. Now that I did that I was going to head home until next week when I started to work for the WWE again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Name Key:  
Taylor is Bo Dallas.  
Victoria is Alicia Fox.  
Paul/Hunter is Triple H.**_

I smiled stepping into the arena. I looked to see what way it was to the divas locker room. I made my way through the halls. It was still early enough that not many people were here yet. I walked into the divas locker room seeing that I was the first one here. I claimed a locker putting my stuff in it. I wasn't going to need them but I wanted to practice and keep the ring rust away. My gear was black with white swirls with glitter. My bottoms were booty shorts and the top was like a sports bra but it crossed in the back and there was little ruffles across the front. My boots were white with black laces. I walked out to the ring seeing that it was empty. I climbed in stretching my body and getting warmed up.

"I heard you were back, but I thought no she wouldn't come back here." I chuckled a little at that comment.

"Why is that?" I asked leaning against the ropes eying the viper up. He shrugged getting in the ring.

"I guess as the days past and you never came back. I just figured you were done." I shook my head.

"Nah. I could never be done. This place is home. I just wish I was given the chance to wrestle. I was bummed out when I learned that I had to manage Taylor." It always came so easy to vent to Randy about things.

"But you should be happy that you're back. You'll be back in this ring with gold around your waist before to long." It was good to see that Randy had faith in me.

"I want gold I do, but right now I just wanna be in the ring having a match. I'm grateful that they brought me back. As long as I'm back then it's fine. I'll get my time to shine." I came to realize that being here no matter why it was, it was just good to be back and I'd work my way up.

"You suck at convincing me or yourself of that. Believe Jazz and it'll happen." I hoped so. I really did. "Enough about that wanna go through a few moves?" Randy asked moving to the middle of the ring. I nodded going to lock up with him. We spent more time goofing off then actually going through moves.

"Jasmin can we go through the lines now?" I got up from the mat with help from Randy.

"Uh yea. It'd be best. Just give me a second." I turned to Randy hugging him. "Thanks for this. I needed it."

"Nah it was nothing. You know where to find me." He punched my shoulder playfully taking off. I got out going up to Taylor.

"We can find a quiet place backstage to go through them. I do how ever need to stop at the divas locker room and get my script for the night." I explained heading to the back. I figured he was following behind me. I glanced back only to confirm I was right. I walked into the locker room seeing that most the girls were here some where in the arena. I got my script flipping through it as I met up with Taylor. It didn't seem as bad as I had thought it would be.

"You do know that this will turn into a romantic storyline right?" I just about ran into him. He wasn't serious right now?

"What?" The sheer shock and surprise evident in my voice.

"Didn't you go through what was to be expect with Vince or Paul?" I shook my head. Paul had only told me that I was to manage Taylor nothing more, nothing less.

"No. When were you told?"

"When I was told about you becoming my manager. I thought you were told as well." I was beyond pissed off they wouldn't tell me. I would talk to Paul later about it. Or Vince who ever I came across first. I was able to calm down enough to go through everything we needed to. The second we were done I took off on a mission.

"Yo Hunter!" I exclaimed quite loudly making people stop and stare. I ran to catch up with him. "Why the hell didn't you tell me about being romantically linked with Taylor?" I demanded.

"My office Jasmin now. I'll deal with you then." He growled out. I huffed storming down the hall plopping into the chair to wait for him. It would've been nice to be informed about this before hand. "Now what was that little out burst about?" Paul asked a smirk in place a chuckle coming out.

"You damn well know what it is about. Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" I was told I had a bad temper. I saw it more as don't cross me and you wont deal with it.

"I was afraid to tell you. Would you really have came back if I told you that you were to be linked romantically with Taylor?" I sighed thinking it over.

"Yes I would have. It would have been a touchy deal to reach but yes I would have. I don't have a problem with it. My deal is that I wasn't told. But hold up. Why were you afraid to mention it to me?" It made no sense what so ever to me.

"Because as you know I'm trying to change the diva division back to what it was years ago. I need you for that." He explained leaning on his desk.

"Aww that's very sweet you need me Hunter." I mocked getting up.

"Just get ready for your big debut back." I laughed lightly walking out. I head into the divas locker room seeing a few in there.

"Holy shit! She did come back. I thought it was a damn myth." I laughed turning around meeting Layla in a hug.

"In the flesh." I smiled.

"It's about damn time we get some real wrestlers back in this sport." I laughed at Victoria's words meeting her for a hug.

"It's good to be back, but as of now I'm only back to manage Taylor." Their faces fell.

"That's just rubbish." Layla said a scorn on her face.

"Hey at least I'm back. That's what counts." I turned around pulling out dark blue skinny jeans, a white scoop neck tee with a tad bit of bling on it. I dug out my spiked ankle boots. "I'll catch up with ya girls later." I waved walking out hearing a few of them mutter to the others that were new here since I was gone. Their little chatter didn't bother me any.

"Bo there's backstage chatter that you have a special manager? You wanna fill us in on that." Matt Striker asked.

"She was on her way to being one of the greatest divas since Trish and Lita. But I'm not here to brag about her. She'll do that herself."

"Will she make sure you get a shot at Wade's Intercontinental title?" Before Taylor had the chance to answer I walked up taking the mic from Striker. You could hear the crowd start to cheer.

"I don't need to do anything. He holds his own power. He has the strength and charisma to become the new Intercontinental champ. He eliminated Wade at the Royal Rumble. He went on the next night to pin Wade stopping the Barrett Barrage in his tracks. As far as I'm concerned here I need him more than he needs me." I smirked handing the mic back to Matt.

"Not only do we get Chris Jericho back but a week later we get Jazz Jericho as well." Striker exclaimed hyperly before turning serious. "I don't know about that Jazz. You're the vet and he is the rookie after all."

"The way I see it, we'll help each other out." Taylor said holding his arm out. I slipped my arm through his.

"He's right about that. Now we gotta talk strategy." I walked off with Taylor slipping my arm out of his when it was clear. "Next week I'll have my bus and you're free to ride with me. We do have to work on our chemistry so the fans believe it." I was rambling at this point.

"Uh yea, that'd be good. We do need to work on that. I'll see ya tomorrow night then?" I nodded as we both headed off. I could do this. It wouldn't be that bad.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Name Key:  
Taylor is Bo Dallas.  
Tori refers to Victoria who is Alicia Fox.  
Celeste is Kaitlyn.**_

_**Also I'm sorry if this chapter seems to be a bunch of rambles. But I do hope you all enjoy it.**_

The weekend went by too fast for my liking. I wasn't dreading spending time with Taylor. In fact I was looking forward to it. It wasn't his fault that they brought me in as his manager or put us together in a romantic storyline. I couldn't hold a grudge against him. I was going to have a new out look on this whole thing. I was even excited to get to know him all over again. It was up to me and me alone to make the best of this.

"It seems you got the whole locker room buzzing." I turned to see Punk leaning against the wall when I walked into the arena for Raw.

"Why is that?" I asked walking up to him. I didn't see the big deal in me being back.

"They keep talking about you only being back to manage Taylor and wrestle. Plus the ones that know you have made a bet on how long before you get back into the ring and have a real match." If that's what they wanted to do then let them.

"You just let me know when the day you picked is upon us." I smirked knowing he was apart of it.

"I did no such thing!" He exclaimed looking at me appalled. I shot him a look crossing my arms over my chest. "Ok, ok I'll let you know." That's was more like it.

"I knew it. You just couldn't resist because you think you know me so damn good. We'll see about that now." I smirked getting my stuff and going to head off.

"I do. I really don't think you have changed that much since you've been gone." Phil said catching up with me.

"I don't know if I have or not. I guess we'll both figure that out as we go. But I gotta find Taylor and get ready for tonight. I'll see ya later." I stopped looking up at him.

"Yea and I got stuff to do."

"Yea like meet with Heyman and figure out how to get your title back." He chuckled messing my hair up the best he could as it was all pulled back in a pony.

"You get me Jazz." I smiled with a soft giggle leaving him be as I dropped my stuff off in the divas locker room. I smiled at AJ and Celeste the only two divas in the locker room. They were brought in not long after I was forced to leave.

"I would really love to have a match with you some day Jasmin." I smiled at AJ. To be honest I would love to get the chance to wrestle her.

"Same here AJ. It would be pleasure. And Celeste if you need any tips in the ring I can help ya. You've already came along way from your NXT days. But you like all of us still have room to improve." She only nodded going back to whatever it was she was doing. I smiled at AJ and walked out of the room. I smiled seeing two of my old buddies standing with their backs to me. Since I didn't have the time the last few times I was here to catch up with them or even see them I had to do it now. Over the next few weeks it was going to be like a little home coming with the ones I knew and it would be good to get to know the ones I didn't. I snuck up behind them jumping up on them an arm around both of their necks. "The last 2 members of Legacy right before me." They were quick to wrap me up in a hug.

"Why the fuck didn't you find us last week?" Cody asked pulling away.

"Yea it would've been nice, but nooo instead we get to hear Randy go on about how shocked he was that you were back." I laughed at Ted's words.

"Yea at first we didn't wanna believe him but then BAM!" Cody exclaimed. "There you were." He whispered.

"I'm sorry about that guys. I didn't get the chance to. Other then Phil, my brother, Lay, Tori, and Randy, plus Taylor, I haven't spoke with anyone else. If that makes ya feel better." I explained making sure I had named everyone hopping onto the crate they were by.

"It does. But how are you after everything?" Cody asked. I smiled.

"I'm good. I'm just happy to be back. I missed everyone and just about everything about this place. How have you guys been."

"We've been good too. Can't complain we're living the dream." Ted explained for the both of them.

"I knew I would find you around here some where." The voice echoed through out the hall.

"I'll catch up with ya guys later."

"You best." Cody said pointing his finger at me.

"I promise!" I mocked.

"You best keep that promise."

"Don't I always? Oh and Codes?" He looked at me a smile on his face. "When I first saw you with that mustache I that it was horrendous but now it's grown on me and I kinda like it." He smirked walking off with Ted. I turned to the man that had just walked up holding his muscular arms open for me. I smiled jumping down walking into his embrace. "Hey Cena."

"Hey mini Jericho." I groaned pulling back slapping his arm. I hated that nick name. "Surprised you haven't started to call me fruity pebbles like everyone else."

"Yea but the thing is I like fruity pebbles and I don't need you to ruin that for me." He mocked a hurt expression before laughing. I talked with John on my way back to the divas locker room to get ready for the night. I hugged him bye walking in seeing all the divas had filled the locker room up. I pulled out my black knee length one shoulder dress and black closed toed 5 inch heels. The best part about this, I was allowed to wear what I wanted and not what they wanted me to wear. I fixed my hair and make-up and walked out. I smiled and sent little waves to people as I walked to find Taylor. I found him catering sitting alone. I slid into a chair across from him.

"Smackdown tomorrow." He replied not looking up. It was like he lost his puppy or something.

"Yea. You ok? You seem off." I asked speaking softly so he was the only one that could hear me.

"Yea I'm fine. I'll see you after the show?" I nodded. I watched him leave. I didn't know him good enough to know what was even close enough to bugging him. I pushed it away going to the hallway I needed to be at.

"I know I'm cutting it close." I said getting into place, waiting for action to be called.

"Jasmin I wish you would've talked to me about this." Chris said beyond frustrated. I sighed looking up at him.

"You're my older brother, I don't need to talk to you about things. Its not like you told me you were coming back. It's a two way street here. You wanted to surprise the WWE universe, so did I." I explained getting upset.

"Oh no you can't put this on me. Not this time."

"I just did." I smirked leaving. I tried to walk fast enough where he couldn't catch up with me. I cringed slightly feeling his arm rest on my shoulder.

"We are gonna go out tonight. Wanna join us?" Chris asked making me stop.

"No I gotta work tomorrow at the Smackdown tapings. I'll take a rain check." For never. But I couldn't be all hostile with him. He was only trying.

"I'll be cashing it in down the line." I nodded letting him kiss the top of head. I waited until he was outta sight to continue walking. I just hoped that Taylor was in a better mood on the bus ride to the next city for the Smackdown tapings. I didn't want his foul mood to bring down my chipper one.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Name Key:  
Taylor is Bo Dallas.**_

I sat on the couch sideways watching Taylor. He sat in his own little world. We had only been on the road for about half an hour and he had yet to say a word to me. I wrapped my arms around my legs resting my chin on my knees. I couldn't help but watch Taylor. He had his dark hair down, his eyes focused straight in front of him.

"Taylor?" I asked in almost a whisper. He slowly turned his head looking at me. "You ok? You seem off." I was starting to worry about him.

"I'm fine. I'm gonna get some shut-eye. Night." He briskly walked past me.

"Uh night." I called after him. I chewed my lip watching him walk off to where his bed was. I could tell something was wrong with him but I'm sure I was the last person he would ever tell. I sighed getting up walking to the back off the bus passing by the bunks. I hesitated for a moment then went into the back closing the door. I tried to take my focus off of Taylor and onto sleeping. I hated trying to sleep on the bus. I never did get much sleep. It didn't help that I tossed and turned worried about Taylor either. I walked out going to the main part on the bus seeing Taylor sitting at the table eating. I sat down across from him fixing my own bowl of fruit.

"Morning Taylor." I glanced up at him eating some peach. He smiled swallowing the food in his mouth. "You feeling better today?" He nodded.

"Morning Jasmin. Um sorry about yesterday. I just had something on my mind I was trying to sort through." I smiled waving it off.

"It's ok we all have times like that." I had went through plenty of them in the past few years.

"Can I ask you something personal?" He asked with a hint of nervousness to it.

"Yea uh shoot. You might not get an answer though." There was personal things that no one needed to know about me. Things that I locked away years ago. And I wasn't about to bring everything back.

"Why did you really come back?" He sat back in his chair propping an elbow on the back of his chair, the other arm rested on the table. He was the only person to ask me that. No one from any of the meetings to anyone backstage ever asked me why I wanted to come back, only if I wanted to.

"I missed it. Wrestling is my life. I hated that I had to be away from it. Before I left I didn't care about the little things or shit. But now I have this whole new out look on it. At first I hated that I was only brought back in to manage you. But now that I'm back and I've let it process for a while in my head and I've realised that this is where I needed to start at. That it's better for me." I truly believed that and for the first time since I was back I was happy that I was just a manager. I still have years of ring rust on me. I had only just started to practice for the last year and I was nowhere near ready to start wrestling again.

"You'll be back running circles around the divas." I smiled looking up at him.

"I hope so. It's been a few years now Taylor, you seeing anyone?" I had to pick somewhere to start. And that seemed to be the safest. He shook his head.

"Nah, but there is someone but I don't know yet. You?"

"No, with coming back I didn't wanna be tied down. I wanna have fun with friends and not worry about if I did something stupid because I was drunk." I just hated to go out drinking with my brother. I swear his eyes started to sparkle.

"I've heard you're pretty close with Phil. I'm surprised you drink." He stated his eyes never leaving me.

"I'm close to him, he's like a brother to me." Like I needed another brother but Phil was cool to hang with. "Plus I would never fool around with him. I don't need his girl on my ass." Avery was a sweet girl but you mess with what's hers and she'll do her best to kill you. She was straight edge but only after becoming friends with Phil. They had bonded over comics. They've been together for over 2 years now. I had this sudden feeling that I needed to explain myself to him about Phil. "He doesn't care what anyone else does, just don't get on his case about it." I stated playing with a few grapes in my bowl. "So do you enjoy beating the piss outta your older brother or did you enjoy tagging with him better?" I was never able to be part of a feud with Chris or team with him. Something I wished could happen just once. Sure we had random promos together but they never led to anything and it wasn't the same.

"Both really. You can't beat the chemistry that siblings have, you know? We just clicked like other siblings have when they tag together. And getting the chance to beat him up with out getting into trouble is always a good day." He smirked.

"If we are talking siblings can you sing like Chris?" I tried not to laugh.

"Hell no. I sound like a wounded dog. I can act, I took drama in high school and it was my one escape from people always on my case about Chris. I love him but I hated the other kids in school. I always wanted to go become an actress but then wrestling sucked me in and I'm happy. And at the end of the day we're all acting for the fans. Most everyone knows it." I stated getting up. "I'm gonna go change and get ready." I put my bowl in the little sink and headed to my room. If you could even call it that. I was ready to get the arena for the Smackdown tapings.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Name Key:  
Taylor is Bo Dallas,  
Celeste is Kaitlyn,  
Big E's name is Ettore Ewen.  
Also Mr. Awesome refers to the awesome one Mike the Miz!**_

* * *

**Jasmin's POV**

_**~Backstage Segment~**_

"The little washed up diva." I stopped to look at her crossing my arms over my chest.

"Does Dolph know you're alone?" I mocked smirking. "I ain't washed up. I don't see any divas around here that interest me. You're always to busy laying on your back." I stepped closer to her. Our faces inches apart. "Go ahead and call me washed up but at least I'm not you." I replied a smug smirk in place.

"You know what? Dolph, Wade and myself will take you, Bo and any other guy on. We'll see you in the ring." I growled storming down the hall.

_**~End of Segment~**_

I found a dark empty hall sliding down it. With them throwing shit like this at me it was only gonna make me want to get in the ring sooner rather than later. I had a feeling that's exactly what Hunter wanted. I wanted to wrestle but not yet. I wasn't ready. One step at a time. Baby steps. I needed to take things slow. Amazing what happens when you have time to really think things through.

"You ok?" I looked up seeing Phil walk up. I nodded smiling.

"So who has tonight as the day I return?" I asked watching him sit on the floor across from me.

"No one actually. They're beating themselves up over it. Though Mr. Awesome is the closet. They just gotta wait and see what you do. It's too soon for you to be in the ring and wrestle. I can see it in you. You'll know when it's the right time. Don't push. Just wait it out."

"I know and I am. I'll catch ya later I gotta go change and get out there. Thanks for everything Phil." I replied getting up.

"It's nothing." He waved it off-putting his arm around my shoulders in a friendly manner. "You gonna let me in on what's going on with you and Taylor?"

"Nothing but friends. Why do you ask?" I looked at him with a questioning look.

"No reason." He shrugged it off. I found it funny but I had things to do. I walked into the divas locker room pulling my new ring gear out. A black corset top with white ribbon laced through the front and a black leather skirt. Black wrestling boots completed the look. I was the first one at gorilla. I hopped onto a crate seeing Taylor walk up.

"You ready for this?" I nodded. I was more concerned for him.

"Yea it's gonna be good to be in front of the fans again. You ready?" I asked seeing the others slowly walk up.

"Yea I've proven myself for the most part. Gotta go out and do what I do best and keep proving that I do belong here." I smiled jumping down watching as Nick, AJ and Big E went out to the ring. I got ready with Taylor as his music went off. I walked out behind Taylor hearing the fans cheer. I climbed into the ring going to get a mic.

"Bo and myself spent time going through who we wanted out here and the only name that kept coming up was my big brother Chris Jericho." I smirked as the lights went off and his music hit. I watched as he did his entrance getting into the ring. "AJ that's not all. I'm sorry to the wwe universe but I didn't come back to wrestle. I didn't agree to participate in this match. But don't worry AJ you know this diva a hell of a lot better than me. After all she was your partner in crime on NXT." I smirked seeing her face fall.

"N..n..no you can't do this to me!" She stammered and exclaimed getting ready to throw her little fit. Nick had to calm her down as Celeste came out divas title around her waist. I hugged my brother and Taylor getting outta the ring.

_**No One's POV**_

_The ref called for the bell. Barrett takes Dallas to the corner but Dallas turns it around. Dallas with arm drags and a big elbow. Dallas sends Barrett into the corner holding his jaw. Barrett comes back with a big kick and a toss into the corner. Barrett stomps away now. Barrett with a headbutt and a big boot, sending Dallas down on the apron. Barrett with more offense._

_Barrett tags in Ziggler, Dallas got to his corner getting the tag as well. __Jericho drops Ziggler with a big uppercut. Jericho takes Ziggler to the corner with right hands but Ziggler comes right back and beats him to the mat. Ziggler with an elbow drop and a 2 count. More back and forth. Jericho dropkicks Ziggler out to the floor._

_Jericho tagged in Kaitlyn as she wanted the tag badly. AJ got in looking nervous before a vicious smirk crossed AJ's lips. They start out trading punches. _

_AJ with a Thesz Press and she punches Kaitlyn. AJ takes Kaitlyn down again and punches Kaitlyn. AJ with a drop kick to the knee and a running knee to the head Kaitlyn rolls out of the ring. AJ dives outta the ring taking Kaitlyn out. Barrett got the tag just in time._

_Dallas got back into the ring blocking the Bullhammer Elbow and turns it into a big slam for the win out of nowhere._

**Jasmin's POV**

I had helped Kaitlyn to the back and the second we got backstage she shoved me off of her and took of down the hall. The second I did get back into the ring she was the first person I wanted to wrestle. I didn't get her problem with me.

"She'll come around Jaz. Now you are coming out with us tonight. It'll do some good to hang out with your friends. I'm not taking no for an answer either." Chris demanded. No point in fighting him on it. There would be plenty of people there and I could ditch him after a few minutes. Nothing like ditching your own brother, but it wasn't the first and it surely wouldn't be the last time either.

"Ok I'll be there. But Taylor is coming with as well." He gave me a look. "What? We're traveling together Chris. He comes or I don't go. Take it or leave it I don't care." I turned to walk off.

"Fine." He slightly growled out. I smirked walking to the divas locker room hoping it was empty. I smiled seeing that Layla and Natalya were the only two around.

"I really had my hopes up that we would see you out there in the ring." Layla spoke up her British accent coming out more than usual. I shook my head pulling out a dark purple strapless dress that stops mid-thigh.

"No not yet. I'm ready to be here but not back in the ring. One day." I replied getting dressed.

"It best be sooner rather than later." Natalya spoke up. I smiled slipping my black 5 inch open toed stilettos on.

"We'll see Nattie. Later girls." I walked out seeing Phil. "Please tell me you're gonna be there tonight?"

"Can't say I will be." He smirked. I looked up at him with a slight pout.

"Please?" I pouted getting him to sigh running a hand through his hair.

"Ok I'll be there. But only for an hour." I could deal with that. I wasn't going to be there much longer than that myself.

"Thanks Phil." I kissed his cheek going off to find Taylor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jasmin's POV**

I needed to get to the bus and tell Taylor what was going on for the night. I was just about ready to leave the arena when Paul had stopped me pulling me off to the side.

"I know you're not ready to get into the ring and wrestle yet. But read this script and get back to me by Monday before Raw starts." He handed me the script.

"Yea ok." I stated walking away. I got to the bus tossing the script on the table. That was the least of my problems right now. I had other things to worry about.

"What's this?" Taylor asked picking it up.

"Some new script from Hunter. I haven't read it yet. I'll do it later cause the two of us are going out with some others for the night. We don't have to stay long." I explained sitting on the couch.

"Nah I'm tired and beat I just wanna relax after my match. Plus my back is killing me tonight." He stated flipping through the pages. Yea this wasn't going to be any fun.

"Want me to stay and keep you company?" I felt bad for leaving him on his own. I wouldn't have any fun knowing he was here in pain. I'd be worried about him the whole time I was gone.

"You go and have fun. They've all missed you. I'll be fine." He smiled at me.

"Uh ok. I wont be long." I told him getting him up. "Is that script interesting?" I asked walking over seeing he was still reading through it.

"Depends really. It doesn't ruin anything between us but it has your big come back if you want it." He made it seem like he thought he was holding me back. But he wasn't. This was what I needed. Oddly enough it was what I wanted.

"Taylor." I went to say more only for someone to pound on the door.

"Yo chicka open the hell up." I smiled pulling the door open seeing Avery standing there.

"Hey girl." I greeted her with a big hug. "Where have you been hiding?" I asked.

"Long story but family shit." I got that.

"I'll be back in an hour or so. And I need to talk to you Taylor." I called out to him taking the last few steps off the bus.

"Yea ok have fun." He called. I sighed feeling like the worst person ever for leaving him behind. But he was a big boy and he'd be fine on his own.

"He'll be fine and you'll forget all about him once we get to the club." She smirked linking her arm through mine. I wasn't so sure she was right about that. "What have you been up too?" She asked as we walked. I wasn't sure what club we were heading to but it was easy to tell that it was in walking distance.

"Just trying to re-adjust to life on the road. Things were so easy and boring when I was home every day. Ever since I've been back all I wanna do is sleep. It's like I can't get enough. But give it a few more weeks and I wont sleep." I smiled with a soft sigh.

"Then you can keep Punk company so I can get some sleep. Seriously ever since you left I have not been able to get more than a few hours of asleep every night. You are a true a life saver. I'm so gonna send Phil with you for a night so I can sleep." She teased. I wouldn't mind spending the night with Phil being able to talk like we use to, but I had to clear things up with Taylor first.

"Trying to pawn me off are ya?" Phil joked catching up to us.

"No she was trying to sell your ass but I didn't wanna waste my money on you." I retorted with a cocky playful attitude.

"Thankfully I don't wanna be your slave." He retorted. I jumped feeling an arm go around my shoulders.

"I didn't believe your brother when he said you'd be here with us tonight." I closed my eyes trying to stay calm he was the last person I wanted to deal with tonight. I didn't even like him. I ignored him all the time.

"Barri _(Mason Ryan)_ I suggested you remove your arm." Phil warned. I wasn't waiting that long. I got out of his grasp.

"Tell my brother I just wasn't up for this." I told Phil. He didn't argue with me. How could he? I turned my attention to Barri. "Just leave me the fuck alone. I want shit to do with your ass." I snapped turning to leave. Dude never got the point. If I wanted anything to do with him I would've been friends with him. He was like a creep or that's how he seemed to me anyways. I got back to my bus a lot faster than it took me to walk to the club. Taylor was no where in sight so I figured he had called it night but when got to the bunks he wasn't there. I didn't think he was gonna go anywhere. I pushed the door to the room open seeing Taylor sprawled out on his stomach on my bed. I didn't mind at all. I found it cute. I kicked my shoes off climbing on the bed sitting on his ass. All he had on was a pair of basketball shorts leaving his upper body bare. I started massaging his shoulders slowly moving down his back working my fingers over his flesh. I giggled hearing him moan lightly. I slid off his back laying on my side looking at him. He turned his head locking his eyes onto mine.

"What was that for?" He asked softly a smiling playing on his lips.

"You said your back was hurting. I was trying to help." I smiled as he flipped over. I moved closer to him resting my head against his chest. I moved his arm putting it around me. I held his hand as it rested against my waist. "Taylor just so you know you're not holding me back." I told him snuggling into him more. For a reply he squeezed my waist.

"I don't want you to be stuck with me if you wanna wrestle." He stated holding me closer. I had this feeling he wasn't just talking wrestling.

"I wanna be with you Taylor." I replied with a yawn. At this point I was pretty much out of it I don't know how he took that statement but I didn't care either. I'd figure it out at a later date. I had this feeling I meant what I said on a more personal level. This right now with me in his arms felt right. I felt at peace, safe from all the bad out there.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up alone and confused about last night. It actually hurt he wasn't here by me this morning. It's not like he could just up and walk off a moving bus in the middle of the night. I shook the bad feeling away, finally getting the courage to get up and see what was going on. Taylor was gone. I sighed seeing we were at the arena for the tapings. I threw jeans and a hoodie on. I made sure I had everything I needed in my bag before walking into the arena. My main focus was on trying to find Taylor but where ever I looked he wasn't there. I was about ready to give up.

"You ready?" I jumped turning around to see Taylor behind me. I was so focused on finding Taylor I didn't stop to get ready for the show.

"Uh no. Where the hell did you go this morning?" I snapped my anger getting the best of me.

"I'll be waiting and don't be late." He replied ignoring my question walking off. I stood there confused. Sure this wasn't the best place to talk about it but I still wanted to know why. I walked into the divas locker room dropping my bag on the bench.

"What's with you?" I turned to see Nattie there. Where did I start?

"Everything." I stated with a sigh getting dressed in a black mini dress.

"It will all work out." She stated sitting by me on the bench rubbing my back.

"Thanks Nat but I'm not sure it will. Apparently there are some issues we have to work out that I didn't know existed." I replied slipping my black heels on. Everything was so right last night and then this morning he just took off. It was like he was pissed at me. What did I do? I didn't think I had a chance to do anything. Everything was good when I fell asleep and I was sure I don't talk in my sleep. Maybe I did? What the fuck did I say?

"What do you have to work out and with who Jasmin?" Nattie asked her voice laced with worry.

"I don't know." I sighed. "Taylor." I replied getting up. "I'll catch ya later." I smiled sadly walking out. I walked sitting in the chair to get my hair and make-up done for the night. I only wanted to sit down and choke some answers out of Taylor.

I rushed to gorilla seeing Taylor pacing. He didn't look none to happy. Not that he was earlier when I saw him either. I wasn't late so he couldn't be pissed at me. I carefully walked up to him.

"What's going on?" I asked getting his attention.

"They cut us from the show this week. They were running behind. So they had no choice." He stated annoyed. That was bullshit. It happens I know that. But it doesn't mean it hurts any less.

"We still got Monday." I stated trying to stay optimistic about it all. "Think we can talk now?" I asked needing to get to the bottom of this.

"Not right now Jasmin." He seethed going to walk off. Oh no he wasn't going to walk all over me like this. I grabbed his arm stopping him. "What?" He snapped.

"What the fuck was that this morning? Why did you just leave me there? No note, no nothing. How the hell did you think I was gonna feel waking up to see you ditched me?" I growled out softly so no one could hear. This had nothing to do with any one but Taylor and myself. He grabbed my hand pulling me down a dark empty hall.

"I couldn't stay. I didn't run from you. I was running from my feelings. I can't let them get the best of me again when it comes to you." He replied running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry I made you feel like shit. That wasn't my intentions." He had feelings for me? I wasn't sure how I felt about that. I needed time. "Yell at me, be pissed at me, hate me but don't stop talking to me." I stepped closer to him pressing my lips against his. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. I could feel his hands resting on my waist. His tongue traced my bottom lip. I pulled away from him realizing what I was doing. I shouldn't be doing this. I didn't even know how I felt about him.

"Sorry." I told him walking off leaving him there confused. The kiss did feel good. Right even. But it was wrong. It had to be wrong. I spent my night in the divas locker room watching the show. I wasn't paying attention to what was going on. My mind was else where. All I could think about was that kiss with Taylor. Finally having enough I grabbed my bags and headed to my bus. I needed to be alone. Clear my mind. I dropped my stuff on the couch seeing a note from Taylor. I sighed looking around seeing that he wouldn't be back since he took his stuff. I had no idea what to do. I sat on the couch the note in my hand. I had yet to read it. I was scared to. I didn't want to know what was wrote on the this paper. And the part of me that did wasn't enough to actually read it. I sighed getting up leaving the note lie on the table. I was thankful that I had this weeks house shows off. I needed all the time I could get to think about this. There was no real clear line on where my feelings were for Taylor. I had to get it all figured out before I talked to him again. I sighed hating my life curling up with a pillow. I had to talk to someone about this, I just didn't know who.


	8. Chapter 8

I was able to bury my feelings for Taylor. I far as I was concerned I didn't know they existed. If he wanted to take off like that then screw him too. I'd get over him. I had to show up to the arena early for Raw being I had a meeting with Hunter. That's where I sat now waiting for Hunter to finish something or another.

"Sorry about that Jasmin." He spoke putting everything off to the side. I waved it off. I couldn't exactly throw a fit about it.

"It's fine. What I do wrong this time? Because I swear I didn't do it." I told him thinking about it.

"You didn't do anything. It's just the whole Taylor, Stuart storyline didn't work out the way we wanted it to so we are dropping it. We don't have anything else for Taylor but..." He paused rustling through some papers. "We have a major storyline set up and ready for you to start next Monday." I took the script seeing I was to wrestle.

"I'm not ready to come back as a wrestler yet." I stated shocked. "How many time do I have to tell you that?" I asked trying to remain calm.

"Then get ready." He shrugged a smug smirk in place. I growled walking out. I hated this! I practically threw myself at Phil, having a melt down. He sighed holding me, not really sure what to do.

"Come on talk to your buddy Phil." I was too upset to even comment on that. I let him push me into his locker room. "Now what's going on?" I sat on the bench handing him my new script.

"You tell me?" I spoke softly. Looking at the floor.

"Shit." He mumbled. "Jaz." He tried looking at me.

"No Phil you're right. They dangled that shit about me not wrestling just so they could get exactly what they wanted. Me in that ring wrestling." I stated my head going straight to my hands.

"Then don't do it. Make your own pipe bomb moment out there." I looked at Phil sighing.

"But I'm not you. They'll be sure to can my ass." The smug smirk he had on his face fell. "I would love nothing better than to walk out there and say fuck you management but I can't." His all to knowing smirk came back. "Oh no Phil, I wont have you fighting my battles for me." I growled out. I didn't need anyone fighting my battles not when I could handle it.

"Why not? I'm your friend trying to help you out." He reasoned with me.

"I'm not some charity case for you Phil. I got it covered." I snapped storming outta his locker room. I headed off in search for Taylor. I could only imagine how bad he was taking the news. Before I had the chance to find him he found me.

"Let's just get this over with. The sooner I'm done with this storyline the better." He huffed. I sighed to myself feeling bad for him.

"I'm sorry Taylor. I didn't know they were gonna do this." I tried. Things like this happen but it's never easy. I smirked getting an idea, if they wanted a romance storyline they were gonna get one.

"You have no reason to be sorry. But after this we can go our separate ways." Maybe I should've read that letter he left me. Especially if he was gonna be this harsh about everything.

"But still."

"But still nothing." He barked. I groaned softly following behind him. Fine he wanted to sulk I'd let him sulk. We got where we were needed. I leaned against the wall. I stood messing about on my phone or rather making myself look like I was when Taylor walked up.

"Jaz I uh don't know how to say this." He stammered out rubbing the back of his neck.

"Say what Bo?" I asked pushing myself off the wall stumbling over some putting my hands on his chest to stop me. On instinct his hands grasped my hips. I looked up into his eyes seeing confusion. I smirked snaking my hand behind his neck bring his face down to mine. Our lips mere inches apart. The fact that Hunter was going to be pissed made this that much better. I pressed my lips against his hungry for more. He was quick to respond his lips moving against mine. The world around me stopped, everything about this kiss felt right. He nibbled my bottom lip. I moaned into the kiss pulling him into me more letting his tongue slip into my mouth, our tongues tangling together. He had got me pushed against the wall. A throat clearing had broken us from our kiss. I wiped at my lips a huge smile on my face seeing it was Hunter. I laced my fingers with Taylor's taking him by surprise again.

"Wanna explain why the two of you are making out when you were suppose to be parting ways?" Hunter asked pissed.

"I told you and I told you I'm not to ready to get back into the ring and wrestle. And what do you do?" I asked getting upset about it. Taylor caressed his thumb across the back of my hand getting me to relax. "You wanted romance you got it. I'm sure we can work some kind of deal out. Oh say next week?" I smirked walking off leaving a steaming Hunter behind. We walked down the hall keeping our hands locked together. It wasn't until we came across a room that wasn't being used for the night that he pulled me in pressing me against the door our lips connecting. The kiss was short and sweet. He pulled away resting his forehead against mine.

"What was that Jasmin?" He asked searching my eyes for answers.

"It was me getting what I want and telling Hunter to fuck off. They brought me back to be with you, so that's what I'm doing." I explained cupping his face seeing the hurt in his eyes. I was really starting to kick myself for not reading that damn letter from him. "It's a win, win for everyone, now isn't it?" I asked softly kissing him.


	9. Chapter 9

He pulled away from me sighing. I didn't get it. What the hell was in that damn letter? I thought he wanted to be with me. From the way he was acting I was quite sure he did. Unless he really was just acting. I shook the thoughts walking over to him taking his hand in both of my hands.

"Taylor what's wrong?" I asked starting to feel bad I had done something wrong.

"I just don't wanna jeopardize your career." I had to hold my laughter at bay.

"Now where did you get a crazy thing like that at? The only person jeopardizing my career is me. There is nothing you can do to ruin anything about me Taylor." I explained to him.

"But Hunter was pissed at us for what we did." At least he wasn't blaming me. He should've been blaming me. It was all on me.

"No Hunter was pissed at me. You agreed to end things on-screen with us. I didn't. He knows this is me and what I do. He'll get over it and come Monday there will be a new script waiting for the two of us." I stated a smirk in place. Phil had his pipe bombs on the mic but this was my own personal bomb. It wasn't the first I deviated from the script and sure in the hell wouldn't be the last.

"You seem so sure of yourself Jasmin." He had a smile on the corner of his lips. I just smirked. "Look Jasmin about..." I had an idea where he was going with this and I had to get my feelings out there before he said more. So I cut him off.

"We can say it was anything really or nothing at all but just know that I kissed you because I wanted to. The night I kissed you and just walked off on you, it wasn't because I was ashamed or anything. It was because my feelings for you came back after all those years. I left in such a hurry because I couldn't face you. Because I really don't know where you stand." I explained chewing my lip waiting for him to speak.

"You didn't read the note I left did you?" I shook my head.

"What did it say?" I asked curiosity getting the best of me.

"Nothing really, just that I've always liked you and that uh the feelings came back stronger this time. But I wouldn't act on them if you didn't feel the same way."

"Well I do feel the same way Taylor." He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine.

We spent all our time together. Things were going good for us well we were on the house show loop. It was Monday when we were informed that we had a meeting with Hunter. We walked into the arena holding hands. We had yet to define our relationship but things were good the way they were right now. Hunter was waiting for us outside his office for the night. He motioned us in.

"I expect you got the new script for us." I stated sitting down bringing Taylor's hand to my lap.

"Tell you what Jasmin if you think about getting into the ring sooner rather than later I will hand over the new and improved script for the both of you." He said smirking leaning back in his chair. He wasn't going to intimate me. My mind was made up.

"Ok deal." I smirked getting both Hunter and Taylor to look at me. "What?" I asked.

"I don't want you to do something you're not ready for." Taylor stated worried.

"I'm ready for this. I had time to think. You can't be around this business and not wrestle. I've been outta the ring not competing long enough. I want this. We all knew this day would come." I explained. Hunter smiled handing over the new script to the both of us.

"You can go and Jasmin next week I wanna see you in that ring." I smiled giving him a nod walking out with Taylor. I was more than ready to step into that ring and face any given diva on the roster. Just because I was ok with it didn't mean everyone was ok with it. Taylor pulled me down a dark hall.

"If you're doing this just to help me don't." Taylor demanded pissed.

"I'm not Taylor. Did it ever occur to you that I just might wanna get back into the ring. That the wrestling itch has finally caught up to me once again?" I asked getting pissed he just assumed I was doing this for him. I hated that the most! I watched as his whole demeanor changed.

"I'm sorry about jumping to conclusions but I just wanna make sure it's what you want." He explained taking my hands in his.

"It is what I want. I'm happy that you are worried so much about this but I'm gonna be ok. I'm gonna get back into the ring because of me." I explained in a softer tone pulling him closer to me. He smiled pressing his lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss.

"What do we have here?" I closed my eyes turning to face the man who had to interrupt us.

"What does it look like Chris?" I asked looking at my brother. I rolled my eyes at the smirk he wore.

"It looks like I'm gonna be leaving now. I don't need to see any of this shit." He bite out in a playful way walking off. I chuckled shaking my head turning back to Taylor.

"We got the night off, I think." I said thinking about it. I wasn't for sure if it was or not. He laced his fingers with mine not saying anything as we walked to be met with Striker. I guess we did have a little something planned.

"Care to explain what that was last week?" He asked.

"Matt I think the WWE Universe is smart enough to know what we did last week. It's easy to see what happened." I smirked moving closer into Taylor.

"It's exactly what it seems like Matt. And if you can't figure it out just use your imagination." Taylor told him as we walked off. We planned to spend the rest of the show watching from the back. And after well we would figure it out along the way. But things were really starting to turn around and I was a mix of emotions.


	10. Chapter 10

I pulled on my black wrestling boots getting them laced up. I had spent time figuring things out and I wanted this. I threw this huge fit before but I wasn't ready then and now I am ready. There was very little people who knew I was coming back to wrestle tonight. That's how I wanted it to stay. The only ones that knew were the ones that had to know. I pulled some basketball shorts and a hoodie on heading out looking for one person and one alone. I smirked seeing him standing off to the side wrapping his wrists in wrist tape.

"Just the man I was looking for." I smirked standing in front of him.

"What can I do for ya sugar?" He asked smirking moving to wrap his other wrist up.

"Who has today?" I asked referring to the bet the guys had made. His smirk grew even more.

"You telling me you're returning to the ring tonight in a match?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.

"You didn't hear it from me." I smirked. "You telling me you picked today?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

"I didn't say a thing now did I?" He asked back. I shot him a look. "Good luck out there tonight Jaz."

"Thanks Phil." I smiled hugging him. He returned the hug. I headed off to figure out where Taylor was. He was in the dark match to kick the show off. He didn't mind though. I was out there at his side just like he promised he would be my side tonight. I smiled wrapping my arms around his waist from behind. I kissed his back moving to stand by him seeing he was talking to Kevin and Joe.

"What you two a couple now?" Joe asked seeming way to excited about things. I didn't say anything because I still wasn't sure if we were a couple or what.

"Yea." Taylor smiled making me smile in return. They kept on talking as I kept my mind on this new-found relationship. It was defined and we were a couple. The thought made my heart flutter. Not that it didn't before, but things were different. "You still here on earth with me?" I looked to see that no one else was around.

"Yea sorry about that." I explained blushing some.

"It's cute really. So you ready for tonight?" He asked as we walked.

"Oh yea it's been a long time coming." I smiled kissing him as we got to gorilla. Break away by Tokio Hotel started to play. He let go of my hand. I quickly took the hoodie and shorts off. I smiled walking through the curtain the fans going crazy. I stood taking everything in. There was nothing like this. I posed grabbing Taylor's hand and walked down the ramp. I got into the ring posing on the top rope. I stood by Taylor waiting for AJ, Dolph and of course Big E. "Make sure they don't interfere."

"Will do." He smiled kissing my cheek getting outta the ring. The ref patted us down signaling for the bell.

The match had went back and forth the whole time. Both of us kicking outta pin attempts. In good ol' Jericho fashion I even tried to get the Walls of Jericho locked in. But it didn't work as she took me down. I noticed that they were advancing on Taylor. And the next thing I knew Chris was out here helping him. I hit a swing neckbreaker on AJ. I then hit a standing moonsault going for the pin but she kicked out. I hit a DDT going up top and hitting Jericho Spike (Hurricanrana) which Chris had let me take over. I covered her for the pin and the win. I smiled getting to my feet Taylor and Chris coming into the ring raising my arms up. It felt good to be back. When I got to the back I was met with a huge hug from Chris.

"You don't care that you're gonna have to be wrestling with us are you?" I asked grabbing a cold bottle of water.

"Nah besides it's only for a few weeks. I can handle that. You were great tonight but I'm gonna go." Chris kissed my cheek heading off.

"Thanks Chris." I called turning into Taylor.

"He's right, you were great." I smiled kissing Taylor.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go shower and get dressed for the night." I kissed him again heading off to the divas locker room. I couldn't wait for my feud with AJ to turn into one with Kaitlyn. I took a nice cool shower dressing in jeans and a tank. I walked out after getting hugs and we're happy to have you back from the divas. In fact I got that from a lot of the superstars as well and boy did it feel good. I got to catering getting a bowl of fruit and another water finding an empty table at the back to sit at. I jumped slightly when a stack of bills landed on the table in front of me.

"Did I ever tell you that I know you to damn good?" Phil smarted off sitting down across from me.

"No I don't think you ever have." I smirked. "How much?" I asked looking at the money in front of me.

"A couple hundred. Nothing major." He smirked picking it up.

"I should get a cut of that. I did give you a heads up earlier tonight." I smirked leaning back.

"Nah I already had the date picked. I don't owe ya shit."

"It is me you betted on. That's the only reason you need. Besides I don't need what little you would give me anyways." I replied sticking my tongue out at him. I smiled seeing Taylor walk up and kiss my head sitting down by me draping his arm over the back of my chair. Thankfully Phil kept his comments to himself and we had a good time talking. Everything was perfect. I had amazing friends and family. I was living my dream. And I had the perfect guy by my side. Things couldn't get any better. Well they could but I'd get the divas title soon enough.

_**A/N: Like I said I wasn't sure how long this one was going to be well this is the end of this one. Thank you guys for reading, reviewing, the alerts and adding it to your favs. It means a lot to me. I hope everyone enjoyed this one. Also **__**Kevin is Alex Riley and Joe is Michael McGillicutty.**_


End file.
